


When Will My Life Begin?

by Punzie_Of_Corona



Category: Disney - All Media Types, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punzie_Of_Corona/pseuds/Punzie_Of_Corona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rapunzel wakes up with no memory and three guys who all claim to be in love with her, what will it take to fit the broken pieces of her life back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel’s eyes snapped open and glanced around the room she was in. It wasn’t a familiar one to her. The walls were a bright white instead of the mural covered walls she was so used to. The bed she was in was stiff and uncomfortable. People in white coats rushed around her, holding clipboards and scribbling down notes every now and again.

That’s when she noticed the throbbing pain in her head. It felt as if someone was plunging a million knives into her head. As if the knives were on fire. To be quite plain, it wasn’t a pleasant feeling. Wires and tubes were connected from her body to the machinery above her head. Small whirrs and beeps came from the same machines, filling the busy silence of the room.

The brunette struggled with all that she had to remember what had caused her to end up in this place. Nothing. Then she attempted to remember what she had been doing before she was here. Nothing. Someone in her life? Nothing. The next attempt scared her more than anything. She tried to remember who she was.

Nothing.

One man in a white coat came over to her, jet black greasy hair flopped over his forehead. The frames of his glasses took up the majority of his face, dark grey eyes peering over the top of them. His black hair covered his eyebrows, so Rapunzel struggled to make out his expression. His chapped, dry lips curved up into a smile.

“Ah Rapunzel, you’re awake.”

Rapunzel's eyes widened. He knew her name. He knew her name, Rapunzel. She looked up at the man and nodded slightly, unsure of what the correct response to that statement should be. The man didn't give her any time to talk, just continued to talk.

"There are some people here to see you. Their names are Hiccup, Jack and Eugene. Does that ring any bells?" No. No it didn't ring any bells. She just looked up at him, unable to make any sound from her dried up throat. So instead, Rapunzel just shook her head, terror in her eyes. Should she remember those names? Were they significant to her? Who were these people? She managed to sit herself up, the pain in her head increasing with her movement.

"Do you remember anything Rapunzel?" The man asked again. Rapunzel shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek. The man nodded and gently rubbed the brunette's back. "I can't explain that to you, but these guys might trigger something. Who do you want to see first?" Rapunzel shook her head, shrugging her shoulders a little. The man, who Rapunzel had now deducted was a doctor, went out of the room, and was soon after replaced by another figure.


	2. Chapter 2

Stood in the doorway was a tall, handsome man. His shoulders were squared, and he was wearing what seemed like a military uniform, with badges and a sash across his middle. Securing the purple sash was a silver broach of a sun. As the man looked at Rapunzel, his dark brown eyes softened.   
“R-Rapunzel?” He said quietly, happiness spreading across his usually so stern and serious face.

Rapunzel just looked at him, trying to reconstruct her memories. He had to have been close to her; otherwise he would not be reacting like this.  But who was he? What was he to her? Rapunzel let a tear trickle down her cheek. Why couldn’t she remember anything?

Seeing Rapunzel cry broke the man’s heart. He took a step towards her and gently took his hand. “Punzie i-it’s me. Eugene…o-or Flynn. Whichever you want I don’t mind.” The hospital had told Eugene that there was a chance she would have no memory. He never actually realised that it could happen. That was his Rapunzel, laying there in bed, with absolutely no concept of the life she had. “Do you remember me Rapunzel?” He asked her, a tear trickling down his cheek.

The brunette shook her head, still looking up at him with a blank expression. This killed Eugene even more. He nodded and gently stroked his little beard, taking in a deep breath. How did he even start trying to make her remember him? He gently bit his lip, sitting on the end of the bed beside her.

“We were together. I rescued you from your tower Rapunzel. We went to see the floating lights, what you had dreamed about all of your life, do you remember that?” Tears continued to fall. He moved his hand to gently cup the girl’s cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb. This was the girl he was in love with. The first person he had ever truly loved. The only person he would ever give his life to. “D-do you remember me Rapunzel?” He sobbed. Rapunzel just shook her head.

Horrible thoughts flew through Eugene’s mind. What if she never remembered? What if she never loved him back again? What if the last time she told him she loved him truly was the last time? Then what would happen to the two of them? Would they ever be together again?

Rapunzel felt awful. Awful because this man obviously loved her. She just couldn’t love him back. “F-Flynn…” She whispered. That was the first word that she had managed to utter out since she woke up. She may not remember him, but if he was being honest about what they once were, she had a duty to keep him happy. She gently wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a gentle but warm embrace.

Eugene took a deep breath, holding Rapunzel close to his body. To him, it felt exactly like old times. Just as if nothing had happened. He knew in his heart that no matter how content and loved he felt, Rapunzel didn’t feel the same. She didn’t even remember who she was. That just tore him apart.

The man drew back from the hug, nodding to himself. “I-I should go.” He told the girl, but was mainly saying it for himself. It was his way of controlling himself, by saying some of his thoughts out loud. “Just…promise me you won’t listen to the other guys? I love you. It was us that were together. We were going to get married.” Sobbing, he wiped the tears from his eyes. “I love you.”

And with that, he left, leaving Rapunzel in a confused state in the hospital bed. The doctor came back into the room, bringing with him a bottle of water for the girl. "I thought this might help." He nodded, a warm smile tracing his lips. Rapunzel smiled a little and nodded gratefully. "How are you feeling?" The doctor asked her.

"I-I'm ok...just confused..." The brunette ran her fingers through her short hair, frowning as she sipped the water.

"Ah that is to be expected. Maybe another friend could help to jog your memory?" Before Rapunzel could protest, he left. Moments later, another figure replaced him in the doorway. 


End file.
